Reviens moi
by MishiyO
Summary: [Dir en grey][One shot] Pourquoi faut il toujours être séparé d'une personne pour se rendre compte de son importance ?


Titre : Reviens-moi…

Auteur : MishiyÖ

Base : Dir en grey

Disclaimer : TT ! Ô Désespoir !

Pairing : D (en fait je sais pas trop ce que je vais écrire dedans donc … uu)

Commentaire de l'auteur : Ma toute première fic ! Mais où je vais ? TT Soyons indulgents avec la pauvre MishiyÖ !

-20.05.2007 – 23h00-

**Reviens-moi…**

_Ne me laisse pas seul…_

_Je t'en prie ne t'en va pas !_

_Reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !_

_Reste là près de moi !_

_Ne pars pas ! NON !_

**ooooo**

Il se réveillât en sursaut, trempé de sueur, et horriblement seul…

4h00. Les répétitions ne commençaient qu'à 8h30.

Il se leva, nonchalamment, enfila son yukata et prit ses cigarettes. Il traversa le salon seulement éclairé par la lueur de la Lune et sortit fumer sur le balcon, malgré le vent froid qui soufflait.

C'était la troisième, ou peut-être bien la quatrième cigarette qu'il fumait, il ne savait plus bien. Le froid lui piquait les joues et ses mains engourdies le faisaient souffrir lorsqu'il les bougeait. Il se décida enfin à rentrer.

8h00, déjà, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer sur le balcon. Il entreprit alors de boire un café avant d'aller se préparer pour les répétitions, mais doucement… sans se presser.

**ooooo**

-Le réveil n'a pas sonné ?

-Désolé…

-Bah ! Tu sais à force on s'habitue !

Cette phrase fut accompagnée d'un fou rire général.

_Ils doivent continuer d'ignorer…_

Il se contenta de passer la langue comme lui seul savait le faire et feindre la bonne humeur.

-Bon maintenant que Dormeur est arrivé on peut peut-être commencer ; qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-A vos ordres Chef !

Toshiya joignit le geste à la parole et passa la sangle de sa basse sur ses épaules. Kaoru et Die prirent également leur guitare et entreprirent de les accorder pendant que Kyo mettait en place son micro et que Shinya attendait derrière sa batterie qu'il avait, comme à l'accoutumée, rejoint dès son arrivée.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on se mette d'accord sur une chanson ?

-Waouh ! Une parole intelligente sortie de la bouche de Die !

-T'insinues quoi là ?

-Rien, rien…

-J'vais te pendre avec les cordes de ta basse ! Baka !

-Bon les bébés c'est fini ?

-Oui, Ô Chef Suprême !

Toshiya passa la langue à Die tel un gamin et cria, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination :

-MUSHII !

-Oh ! Merci de l'avoir proposé avec tant… d'enthousiasme Totchi… Bien allons-y.

_Tu ne dois pas pleurer… Même s'ils sont habitués, ne pleure pas…_

**ooooo**

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris mon cœur plus tôt ?_

_Je t'aime tellement !_

_Reviens-moi…_

_Je ne suis qu'un imbécile_

_Depuis que tu es parti_

_Ces filles qui s'enchaînent…_

_J'ai si mal…_

**« Watashi no koroshita watashi kokoro… ****»** (1)

Dernière phrase, dernier accord, premières larmes. Il reposa son micro sur son pied et sortit en courant. Dehors il s'assit par terre, contre un mur, les genoux repliés, la tête posée dessus, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

Il n'avait pas remarqué Toshiya qui, au moment où il s'était mis à courir, s'était dépêché de poser sa basse pour le suivre. Il le vit, dehors, replié sur lui-même. Il devinât aisément qu'il pleurait.

_Oh que je déteste te voir ainsi…_

Il s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Surpris, Kyo leva vers lui un visage triste, aux yeux rouges et aux joues inondées de larmes.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer devant ce si magnifique visage emplit de tristesse.

-Rien de plus que la routine, _elle_ est partie, comme toutes les autres.

Il mentait si mal quand il était avec lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Il parlait sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Oh ! Kyo… excuse-moi.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu reposer sa tête sur ses genoux afin de recommencer à pleurer caché, Toshiya attrapa délicatement son menton pour joindre tendrement leurs lèvres.

Kyo, surpris par ce geste qu'il avait tant espéré, se demandât si ce n'était pas juste un baiser de réconfort, d'amitié jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette langue demander le droit de passage qui lui fut accordé aussitôt.

Leurs bouches jointent, leurs langues jouant l'un avec l'autre. Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur. Kyo regarda intensément Toshiya comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas :

-Oh ! Totchi pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris avant. Je t'aime !

Et il entoura le cou de l'être aimé de ses bras et posa sa tête en son creux. Toshiya passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui qu'il avait tant espéré.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te parler avant. Mais j'avais si peur que tu me rejettes. Je t'aime tellement…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans même remarquer les personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux et qui les regardaient plus qu'étrangement. Ils étaient juste là, à deux, protégés dans une bulle faite de leur si immense et magnifique amour. Ils joignirent à nouveau leurs lèvres pour un doux baiser qui scellera à jamais l'amour si pur qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

**-Owari-**

(1) Mon propre cœur m'a tué…

-24.05.2007 – 00h05-

Enfin finie :D

4 jours u.u ! Navrée mais j'ai eu un petit problème quant à la façon de rédiger mes idées et à vrai dire si Totchi n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de gueuler « MUSHI », je serais bonne pour l'hôpital psychiatrique !

Bon Sonia ne m'en veut pas hein ! Mais tu comprend y'avait que Die pour jouer le rôle de baka xD !

Mais j'ai enfin terminé ! Oh ! N'oubliez pas : Soyons indulgents avec la pauvre MishiyÖ ! XD

Bye ! Et peut-être une autre fic ! D

Ps : « en son creux » : au creux du cou bien sûr (regard rapide vers les esprits tordus qui se reconnaîtront hein…)


End file.
